fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Deszczowa piosenka
Od kilku dni nad Danville rozpościerają się czarne chmury, z których bez przerwy pada deszcz. Phineas nie potrafi sobie poradzić z bezproduktywnym siedzeniem w domu. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Daniella, która zmienia spojrzenie młodego Flynna na deszczową pogodę. Tymczasem Perry wraz z Penny znów zostają wysłani do walki ze swymi nemezis. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl Fabuła Część 1 Phineas siedział przed oknem obserwując padający deszcz. Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet grali wspólnie w pokera. - To już drugi dzień - wykrzyknął niespodziewanie czerwonowłosy. - Ile może padać!? Przez ten deszcz znów musieliśmy przełożyć plany budowy katapulty. - Nie martw się Phineas, w końcu przestanie padać - uspokoiła go Izabela. - Daje trzy. - Tak, a wtedy wystrzelimy kujona prosto na Antarktydę - dodał Buford. - Wchodzę. - Dlaczego chcesz wystrzelać mnie? - zapytał urażony Baljeet. - Wchodzę i dorzucam jeszcze dwa. - A czy ktoś tu mówił o tobie kujonie? Co to jeden kujon na świecie? - zapytał zdumiony Buford. - Wchodzę. - Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! - wybuchnął Flynn i wstał z krzesła. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju i gwałtownie gestykulować rękami. - Na dworze leje, a w domu nie ma co robić. Nawet w telewizji same powtórki. W kółko tylko ta Kaczuszka Momo. - Kaczuszka Momo? Do pokoju wbiegła Fretka, dostrzegłszy w telewizorze Kaczuszkę Momo usiadła tuż przed odbiornikiem i zaczęła oglądać. - Mamy wakacje, powinno świecić słońce i w ogóle! - kontynuował swe narzekania czerwonowłosy. - Deszcz, też jest potrzebny - zaczęła Izabela. - Na przykład do... do... no do tego no... no właściwie to nie wiem za bardzo do czego, ale podobno jest ważny - oświadczyła. - Podbijam do ośmiu. - Deszcz dostarcza roślinom wody niezbędnej do życia - oznajmił jak zwykle niespodziewanie Ferb. - Pasuję. - Tak, ale jak tak dłużej pójdzie to nas wszystkich potopi - wzburzył się jego brat. Do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. - Pójdę otworzyć - oznajmił i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - A teraz panowie patrzcie i płaczcie! Patrzcie i płaćcie - oznajmiła niespodziewanie Izabela ukazując Bufordowi i Baljeetowi karetę asów. - No nie znowu! - wybuchnął Baljeet. - Ile można, ludzie! - oburzył się Buford rozsypując dookoła swoje karty. Izabela zgarnęła zwycięską póle. Tymczasem Phineas, nie zwracając uwagi na okrzyki dobiegające z salonu, podszedł do drzwi zastanawiając się komu chciało się w taką pogodę przyjść w odwiedziny. Nawet Perry siedzi dziś w domu. Otworzywszy drzwi, dostrzegł za nimi Danny z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Miała na sobie niebieski płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i gumowce. - Cześć - zawołała radośnie. - Cześć Danny. Wejdź bo zmokniesz - powiedział Fineasz i przepuścił dziewczynę w drzwiach. - Nie dzięki. Nie jestem z cukru - oznajmiła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - Zastanawiałam się czy wyszlibyście ze mną na dwór? Za Phineasem pojawił się Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford. - Na dwór? Ale pada deszcz. - Wiem, dlatego mam na sobie płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Dziewczyna pokazała na swój strój. - Chcesz w deszcz bawić się na dworze? - zdziwił się czerwonowłosy. - Tak - oświadczyła dziewczyna ze zdecydowaniem. - Deszcz jest cudowny, przywraca do życia kwiaty zeschnięte od nadmiaru słońca. Po deszczu wszystko wygląda bardziej kolorowo, a na niebie słońce maluje tęcze. Uwielbiam gdy pada. Powietrze jest wtedy takie rześkie i wszędzie są kałuże po których można skakać. Można urządzić błotną wojnę, albo wyruszyć na poszukiwanie skarbu ukrytego na końcu tęczy. - Łał, nigdy nie patrzyłem na deszcz z tej strony. To co mówisz brzmi fantastycznie - przyznał szczerze Phineas. - Zwłaszcza ta błotna wojna - odezwał się za jego pleców Buford. - To jak, idziecie ze mną? - zapytała po chwili Daniella. - Cóż... - zaczął niepewnie czerwonowłosy zerkając na przyjaciół. - Ja idę. Ta błotna wojna mnie przekonała - oznajmił zdecydowanie Van Stomm i zaczął się ubierać. - Ja też się przyłącze, chcę odszukać skarb - oświadczyła Izabela i przyłączyła się do osiłka. - Poszukiwania skarbu brzmią fajowo - zawołał Phineas. - Idę. Ferb, a ty? Zielonowłosy skinął głową. Minutę później wszyscy oprócz Baljeeta, byli już w płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych, a Izabela trzymała w ręku parasol. - To wy idźcie sobie na to błoto, a ja zostanę w ciepłym i suchym domku - odezwał się Rai, odwracając się by odejść. - Nie ma mowy - oznajmił Buford ciągnąc kujona za gacie. - Idziesz z nami. Musze mieć kogoś, kto przyjmie na siebie ogień nieprzyjaciela skierowany na mnie. Buford chwycił Baljeeta, założył mu płaszcz przez głowę i minute później cała szóstaka stała już na dworze. - To co robimy? - zwrócił się do Danny Phineas. - Chodźcie za mną – odparła brązowowłosa i zaczęła przeskakiwać z kałuży na kałuże. - Hej, a gdzie jest Perry? - zapytał nagle młody Flynn. ---- Perry wstał z kanapy, założył fedorę i nie zauważony przez Fretkę, która w skupieniu oglądała Kaczuszkę Momo, wcisnął się do tajnego przejścia ukrytego pod kanapą. Sekundę później windą wjechał do swojego legowiska. Penny już na niego czekała, cała była mokra. Dziobak popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym zajął miejsce na fotelu, który został dostawiony by i on, i Penny mogli siedzieć podczas odprawy. Na ekranie pojawił się MM. On również był cały mokry. To Perry zdziwiło jeszcze bardziej. - Witajcie Agenci P. Zły doktor Dundersztyc znów coś knuje i pewnie pomaga mu w tym Taylor. Nie wiemy niestety co, zapewne znów kombinuje coś z pogodą. Czuje się jak w lany poniedziałek. Mam dość tych ciągłych opadów. Jak tak dalej będzie lało to nas wszystkich potopi. Dach agencji znów przecieka. Kazałem go Carlowi naprawić, ale nie najlepiej mu to wyszło. Na ekranie pojawił się Carl, cały był w gipsie. - Starałem się Majorze - oznajmił stażysta obolałym głosem. - Wiem Carl, wiem - oznajmił Monogram i wrócił do przedstawiania dzisiejszej misji. - Wasze zadanie to osuszenie, albo przynajmniej zapobiegnięcie zatopieniu Okręgu Trzech Stanów i naszej agencji. A teraz Agenci, po mimo deszczu i niepogody wyruszajcie na otwarte wody i... Monogram urwał w pół zdanie nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć swą krzepiącą ducha przemowę. - Ooo Majorze mam ...i pokonajcie ocean cały by zwyciężyć zło i dostąpić chwały! - dokończył Carl. - Nieźle Carl - pochwalił stażystę Francis. - Dziękuje Majorze. Perry zasalutował i wybiegł z kryjówki. Penny przemoczona poczłapała za nim. Gdy dziobaczka opuściła bazę, Major zwrócił się do Carla. - Jak myślisz Carl, Agentka P ma mi za złe, że kazałem jej naprawiać ten dach? - Cóż Majorze, nie wyglądała na zachwyconą tym rozkazem - odparł Carl po krótkim namyśle. Część 2 Izabela i Danny tańczyły w deszczu skacząc po kałużach, chłopcy natomiast urządzili sobie błotną bitwę, tak wyczekiwaną przez Buforda. Phineas i Ferb & Buford i Baljeet. Warto zauważyć, że walka nie była równa, bowiem Bufordowi co jakiś czas udało się trafić w Baljeeta błotną kulką. Najwyraźniej nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Buford przecież jesteśmy razem w drużynie! - wykrzyknął oburzony Rai obrywając po raz czternasty od swojego kompana. - I co w związku z tym? - zapytał osiłek nie wiedząc o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi. - Nie możesz mnie obrzucać! Stoję po twojej stronie! - wybuchnął czarnowłosy i w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed piętnastą błotną kulką. Phineas cały umazany błotem, zwrócił się do swojego kompana. - Wiesz co Ferb, ten cały deszcz nie jest taki zły, ale czegoś mi w nim brakuje. - Muzyki - oświadczył Ferb bez namysłu. - Tak, muzyki! - wykrzyknął uradowany Phineas. - Przydała by się jakaś "Deszczowa piosenka". Ferb zaczął śpiewać. Choć słońce za chmurami zaszło, Choć z nieba lecą łzy. My dobrze się bawimy, wspólnie tańcząc i śpiewając w rytm... Wszyscy prócz Danny wykrzyknęli. Spadających kropli! - Hej, Danny! Dlaczego nie śpiewasz z nami? - zawołał Phineas przekrzykując refren piosenki śpiewany przez pozostałych. - Ja nie... Nie lubię śpiewać - odparła cicho niebieskooka. - Dlaczego? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. - Każdy lubi śpiewać - oświadczył z uśmiechem. - Nie ja - oznajmiła dziewczyna zdecydowanie. - Oj daj spokój - skarcił ją chłopak i zaczął śpiewać drugą zwrotkę. Razem z nami w deszczu tańcz, Razem z nami śpiewaj, graj. Bo gdy pada deszcz można dobrze bawić się wśród... Spadających kropli! Danny znów milczała. - Danny! Śpiewaj - wykrzyknęła Izabela. - Ja nie śpiewam - odkrzyknęła jej brązowowłosa. - Śpiewaj Danny, śpiewaj! - zawołała Shapiro i też zaśpiewała. Razem z nami po kałużach skacz, Razem z nami w niebo patrz I niech cie nie zniechęci fakt Że do o koła nas pełno... Spadających kropli! Tym razem Daniella dała się porwać piosence i zaśpiewała z coraz większą werwą. Razem z nami wyrusz na przygodę, My dojdziemy na tęczy koniec. Wystarczy gróbka przyjaciół i wyobraźnia garść... By deszcz i słotę zmienić w tęczowe pasmo barw i... Spadających kropli! - Wszyscy jeszcze raz! - zawołał Phineas. W rytm... Spadających kropli! Wśród... Spadających kropli! Pełno... Spadających kropli! Spadających kropli! Spadających z nieba kropli! Pada pada pada deszcz. Pada pada pada deszcz. Pada pada pada deszcz. Dzieci wbiegły na górkę. - Okej, a teraz zjeżdżamy na dół! - wykrzyknęła Shine i zjechała na plecach z górki. Za nią podążyli pozostali. - Ostatni na dole to krokiet! - zawołał Buford zjeżdżając na Baljeecie. ---- Perry i Penny wjechali windą na piętro mieszkalne Doktora D, cali byli przemoczeni. Perry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami zdjął fedorę, wykręcił, założył z powrotem po czym wszedł do środka. Penny zrobiła to samo. Dundersztyc siedział przed swoim biurkiem i coś spawał, a Taylor leżała na sofie wpatrzona w sufit. Źli naukowcy nie usłyszeli wchodzących dziobaków. Perry podszedł do doktorka i szturchnął go w ramie. - O Perry pan dziobak! - ucieszył się doktor D. - Jak fajnie, że wpadłeś. Serio nudziło mi się. Hanna jest dzisiaj jakaś dziwna, leży cały dzień i nic nie robi. Nawet się na mnie nie wydarła jak podpaliłem sobie rękaw fartucha. - Deszcz sprawia, że tracę moją kreatywność i zapał do czegokolwiek - odezwała się Taylor z kanapy. - O, witaj Penny panno dziobak - dodała ujrzawszy swoja nemezis. - Grryy... - zaterkotała Penny. Dziobaczka poczłapała się to doktor T i usiadła na drugim końcu sofy. - Co jesteś dzisiaj taka markotna? - zagaiła do niej złocznica. - Grryyy... - odterkotała Agentka. - Widziałaś ostatnio nowy film Rayana Jeta "Marzę o słońcu"? - Widzisz Perry panie dziobaku? - zwrócił się do Perry Heinz i wskazał na swoją wspólniczkę. - Widzisz z kim ja muszę pracować?! I nie patrz tak na mnie - dodał widząc spojrzenie dziobaka. - Wiem co ci powiedział Major Monobrew, żeby wszystko było jasne, tym razem nie majstrowałem przy pogodzie, tym razem. Ech... Usiądź sobie gdzieś, nie ważne gdzie, i tak wszędzie są pułapki. Perry wybrał najwygodniejszy fotel i rozgościł się na nim. Nagle fotel przykuł go do siebie. Perry nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - A teraz Perry panie dziobaku, skoro przybyłeś by mnie odwiedzić w te deszczową pogodę, a ja zdołałem już przykuć twoją uwagę, opowiem ci jak wpadłem na mój najnowszy pomysł - oznajmił doktorek i przeszedł do objaśniania zaistniałej sytuacji. - Wyszedłem z kuchni z olejem do smażenia, żeby zapytać Taylor ile go trzeba wlać żeby usmażyć rybę, kiedy zobaczyłem ją w tym stanie. Przypominała mi mojego wujka Rafa. Straszny był z niego nudziarz i melancholik. Raz... Perry siedział znudzony gapiąc się bezmyślnie na swojego nemezis i słuchając kolejnej historii z jego trudnego dzieciństwa. Tymczasem Penny nudziła się na kanapie obok swojej nemezis. ---- Danny wspięła się na wzgórze, był z niego świetny widok. Izabela bujała się na huśtawce. Phineas udawał, że łowi ryby w kałuży. Buford robił aniołki w błocie, a Baljeet, mimo wcześniejszych protestów, wisiał na drzewie bo bardzo denerwował Buforda. Na wzgórze wszedł Ferb, jak pozostali cały był mokry i ubłocony. - Co robisz? - zwrócił się do Danielli. Dziewczyna drgnęła o mało co nie spadając ze zbocza. W ostatniej chwili Ferb chwycił ją i przyciągnął do siebie. - A więc, co robisz? - powtórzył swe pytanie patrząc dziewczynie głęboko w oczy. Nagle deszcz przestał padać. Zza chmur wyszło słońce, a na niebie pojawiła się tęcza. Danny odwróciła wzrok od Ferba i spojrzała na tęcze. - Spójrz jaka piękna. Na wzgórze wbiegli pozostali, Baljeet został wniesiony przez Buforda. - Deszcz przestał już padać! - powiedział Phineas uwydatniając fakt jasny jak słońce. - Widzicie, tęcze?! - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Chodźmy, w końcu możemy poszukać tego skarbu! - zawołała Izabela. - Super! - ucieszyli się pozostali. - Buford, możesz mnie już postawić? - odezwał się Rai. Osiłek puścił swą ofiarę, która wpadła w błoto. - Razem na koniec tęczy, albo jeszcze dalej! - zawołał Flynn i wskazał w bliżej nie określonym kierunku. Bohaterowie ruszyli w kierunku lasu, śpiewając wspólnie. Razem z nami wyrusz na przygodę, My dojdziemy na tęczy koniec. Wystarczy gróbka przyjaciół i wyobraźnia garść... By deszcz i słotę zmienić w tęczowe pasmo barw i... Spadających kropli! Bo nawet w niepogodę Zabawa trwa I muzyka gra, Gdy pogodę w sercu masz I przyjaciół, którzy pójdą za tobą w świat! Nie ważne słońce, deszcz czy grad! ---- - ...wtedy zrozumiałem, że oleju nie robi się z oliwy tylko z rzepaku, no ewentualnie ze słonecznika. Tak więc zrodził się mój najnowszy pomysł... Smuto-i-depresoinator! Doktor D pokazał mu swoje najnowsze dzieło. Był to mały pistolecik z antenką. - Powoduje on, że ludzie przypominają sobie smutne wydarzenia ze swojego życiu i wpadają w depresję. Sprawie, że wszyscy w Okręgu Trzech Stanów wpadną w głęboką depresje i nic nie będzie się im chciało tak jak mojemu wujkowi, albo dzisiaj Taylor. Ludziom w depresji nic się nie chce i nie będą stawiać oporu jak będę przejmował nad nimi władze. Najlepszy przykład leży na kanapie - Dundersztyc wskazał na Taylor. - Dobrze, a teraz zanim znów pokrzyżujesz mi moje plany wcielę je w życie. Heinz ruszył w kierunku balkonu, nagle Agent P oswobodził się z uścisków fotela i popchnął Heinza. Doktorek upadł, wcześniej jednak zdążył nacisnąć spust. Z pistoleciku wyleciał pojedynczy granatowy promień. - Perry panie dziobaku, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - oburzył się Dundersztyc. - Grryyy... Perry ruszył na Dundersztyca i zaczęła się walka. W tym czasie Doktor T i Penny siedziały sobie w spokoju i obserwowały ich potyczkę. - Spokojnie Penny panno dziobak twój partner sobie poradzi - powiedziała Taylor, gdy Penny spróbowała wstać by pomóc Perry. - Poczęstowałam bym cię biszkoptami, ale nie chce mi się wstawać - oznajmiła Hanna wzruszając rękami. Walka nadal trwała. Heinz przeleciał przez pokój. Dziewczyny nadal siedziały na kanapie. Wyglądały na trochę znudzone. W końcu Dundersztyc wleciał do kuchni i zwalił na siebie stos talerzy. - A niech cie Perry panie dziobaku! Ała! - wykrzyknął. Perry rozwalił Smuto-i-depresoinator i wyszedł z laboratorium Doktora D. - To na razie Penny panno dziobak - pożegnała się Hanna. - Grrryyy... Penny podniosła się z kanapy i wyszła za swoim partnerem. ---- - Hej, chyba się zbliżmy do końca tęczy! - zawołał Phineas dostrzegłszy przed sobą coraz wyraźniejszą poświatę tęczy. - A swoją drogą, to ciekawy jestem jak wielki jest ten skarb i co konkretnie to jest. Garniec złota? Albo wielkie takos! - zastanawiał się na głos Buford. - Wkrótce się dowiemy - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. Chłopak rozchylił krzak, a jego oczom ukazała się przepiękna polanka. - To tu! Tu jest koniec tęczy! - wykrzyknął uradowany. - Szukajmy skarbu, powinien być niedaleko! Przyjaciele rozeszli się po polanie w poszukiwaniu skarbu. - Nic tu nie ma, żadnego garnca złota - oznajmił ze smutkiem Baljeet po kilku minutach poszukiwań. - To może chociaż znajdziemy takos? - zaproponował Buford. Nagle dał się słyszeć radosny krzyk Izabeli. - Spójrzcie! To mój pluszowy miś! Zgubiłam go dawno temu. Gdzie się podziewałeś panie Rodzynku? Chwile później pozostali poszukiwacze, również odnaleźli cenne dla nich przedmioty, które przed laty im zaginęły. - Patrzcie, to mój zaginiony puzzel - zawołał Baljeet. - Nareszcie będę mógł dokończyć moją matematyczną układankę. - Moja spawarka łukowa! - ucieszył się Phineas. - Znalazłem pączka, który zginął mi trzy tygodnie temu! - wykrzyknął Buford. - Chyba nie zamierzasz go teraz jeść? - zapytał niepewnie hindus. - A dlaczego nie? - No bo... Zresztą nie ważne. Smacznego. Ferb nachylił się po swoje odkrycie, jego zaginioną książkę z przygodami króla lasu. Gdy wstał dostrzegł Danny siedzącą na obalonej kłodzie. Nachylała się nad czymś i delikatnie uśmiechała. Ferb podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. - A tobie co udało się znaleźć? - zapytał. - To fotografia, którą zgubiłam podczas przeprowadzki. Zdjęcie które dziewczyna trzymała w dłoni przedstawiało ją z jakimś blond chłopakiem w fioletowej bluzce z kapturem i słuchawkami przewieszonymi przez szyje. - Śliczna - pochwalił Ferb i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - A ten chłopak obok ciebie to... - Mój przyjaciel z Grandville, Markus - odpowiedziała brązowowłosa na niedokończone pytanie. - Bardzo mi go brakuje - wyszeptała dziewczyna. - Od dawna się z nim nie widziałam, a wcześniej byliśmy nierozłączni. Ferb przestał się uśmiechać. - Dlaczego go nie odwiedzisz? - zapytał. - Nie mogę, chodź bardo bym chciała - odparła Shine. - Więc zadzwoń - zaproponował chłopiec. - Czasem wystarczy porozmawiać z bliską ci osobą by poczuć się lepiej. Danny uśmiechnęła się. - Dziękuje Ferb. W Danville, bez Markusa, czuje się samotna, ale świadomość, że mam ciebie podnosi mnie na duchu. - Ten Markus musi być dla ciebie ważny. - Do nie dawna był moim jedynym, ludzkim przyjacielem. Często się przeprowadzaliśmy i nie zawierałam bliskich znajomości. Nie chciałam się przywiązywać. Dopiero w Grandville Markus nauczył mnie, że przyjaźń jest ważna. To przyjaciele sprawiają, że nie czujemy się samotni, dzięki przyjaciołom świat jest weselszy i nabiera barw. Przyjaciele są jak deszcz dla kwiatów. Ratują nas przed uschnięciem z samotności. Wtedy miałam tylko jego i Penny. - Cóż, teraz masz i mnie. Zielonowłosy wciąż wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. - Dzięki Ferb. - Nic specjalnego. Daniella wstała i odeszła. Do Ferba podszedł Phineas i przysiadł się koło niego. - Jak tam bratku? - zwrócił się do zielonowłosego. Ferb wzruszył ramionami. - Dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę fajny. Pomimo deszczu i braku słońca zabawa była przednia. No nie? - zapytał Phineas. Ferb skinął głową. - Danny pokazała nam, że gdy pada deszcz też można świetnie się bawić. - Nie ważne jaka jest pogoda na dworze, najważniejsza jest pogoda ducha i dobre towarzystwo w gronie przyjaciół, i ukochanych - oznajmił Ferb. - Tak, jak najbardziej - przyznał mu racje czerwonowłosy. Do chłopców podszedł Perry i zaterkotał. - O tu jesteś Perry! - ucieszył się Phineas. - Mieliśmy dziś niezłą zabawę w deszczu. Skakaliśmy po kałużach, urządziliśmy błotną bitwę, a na końcu tęczy znaleźliśmy rzeczy, które dawno nam zginęły. A ty jak się bawiłeś? - Grryyy... Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Piosenki w odcinku *Deszczowa piosenka Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca *Las Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 Kategoria:Odcinki